The present invention relates generally to a computer workstation, and in particular, to a computer workstation having a movable monitor support. In many instances, a user of a computer workstation is seated at the workstation in a tiltable chair. Typically, as the user tilts rearwardly, the position of the eyes of the user travels rearwardly at a greater rate into a greater distance relative to a monitor positioned at the workstation than does the position of the hands of the user located at a keyboard positioned on the workstation. Accordingly, the user is typically required to independently readjust one or both of the worksurface, if movable, and the monitor support, if movable, when reclining to different positions to maintain an optimum position of each relative to the user, and in particular to the eyes and hands of the user.